


Another Day

by kayjscage



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjscage/pseuds/kayjscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day for the Tucker/Tweak/McCormick household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> haha everything i write these days is so short smh. more creekenny bc i’m inspired.

Kenny heaves another long sigh, the fifth one within the hour. He rolls from laying on his back to laying on his stomach and huffs, impatiently kicking his legs while scrolling through his phone. He tosses it aside and slams his face into the fluff of his pillow. His boyfriend, Craig, grunts lightly in his sleep at the disturbances, but snoozes on otherwise. Boring asshole. Why couldn’t the guinea-fucker just wake up and pay attention to him? It’d be another two hours before Tweek returns from the graveyard shift and Kenny doesn’t know if he can survive that long without some love.

He doesn’t have any headphones so he can’t risk watching videos on his phone or computer, he can’t play video games, can’t listen to music. He is doomed to terrible, mind-numbing, excruciating, agonizing boredom for another two whole hours. Another sigh escapes him.

“Baby? Kenny? You awake?” Is the silent call releasing him from his mental prison. He flies from the bed like a bird in flight and soars to the living room. Upon seeing the run-down blonde, he latches his arms around his slender shoulders like a vice grip.

“What’re you doing home so early, hun?” Kenny excitedly whispers, aggressively nuzzling his and Tweek’s cheeks together.

Tweek leans into the embrace, letting himself rest his tired, aching body against Kenny’s welcoming form. “Manager felt sorry for me because of how much pain I was in from how hard I’ve been working and it was practically dead anyway. She said she and the other guy could handle it and let me go. I know I won’t get paid as much, but we’re doing fine so I figured we could afford for me to let those few hours go.”

“Yeah, we’re good. You’re good, babe,” Kenny reassures him, knowing Tweek is probably beating himself up for taking off those hours.

“Craig’s still asleep,” a statement more than a question.

“Yeah, that lazy bastard,” Kenny chides their boyfriend before letting go to make his way to the kitchen. “Coffee,” another statement that isn’t quite a question.

“Please,” Tweek says as he seats himself on the sofa and stretches himself out. He sighs as his muscles relax, twitching slightly from working too hard.

“I’m glad you’re back early. I was starting to lose my mind,” Kenny tells him, stirring in the sugar and setting the cup on the coffee table. He gets to work unlacing Tweek’s shoes.

Tweek loves being pampered after he just gets home from work. Coffee made for him, his shoes being taken off, he’s probably about to get a foot massage, and then he’ll be snuggled to death and smothered with kisses. “Well I’m glad I got back here in time to save you from insanity,” he sighs contently when the foot massage he predicted commences.

“Now if only Craig would get his ass outta bed and we could all cuddle and watch that new movie we bought,” Kenny complains as he works the tension out of his boyfriends feet. They sit in silence like that for a minute with Tweek on the verge of sleep while Kenny hums the tune of some 80′s song.

When Kenny is done he crawls up onto the couch and snuggles his boyfriend, flipping through the T.V. channels until he finds some nature documentaries he knows Tweek loves.

“What’s up, fuckers?” An adenoidal voice echos down the small hallway before a dark figure saunters out, its’ stride as clumsy and slow as the undead.

Craig dips into the kitchen for a glass of something before taking his spot on Tweek’s other side, instinctively taking the mans hand and tangling their fingers together.

“So, when you’re both awake enough, wanna go down to that little country restaurant and get some breakfast? I’ll pay,” Kenny offers, knowing that Tweek has consumed nothing all night besides coffee and maybe a doughnut or two.

Tweek and Craig only mumble their agreements, too tired and too engrossed in the migration pattern of wild buffalo to give their full attention.

Chuckling lightly, Kenny disappears into the bedroom to get dressed for the outside world, coming out to a pair of comatose nerds on the couch. He gives them each a peck on the forehead and takes the car to the food joint for breakfast.

When he returns they’re still dead on the couch, only slightly more entangled in each other than they were when he left. He places the to-go boxes on the coffee table, gets some drinks and utensils from the kitchen, and returns to the living room. He places his iPhone onto the dock station and selects some choice tunes to play. He pauses it for a moment before turning the volume all the way up on the T.V. and hits play.

Tweek and Craig jolt into wakefulness and let out deathly frightened screams akin to what one could imagine is the wails of banshees. Tweek twitches violently from his momentary panic while Craig screams to be heard over the obscene rap. Kenny refuses to turn it off until Craig goes and fishes the hammer from a drawer somewhere. Craig and Kenny settle down and eat to Tweek’s ramblings of how the neighbors above, below, and to the sides of them will probably come charging their door with noise complaints and then the apartment manager will kick them out and then they’ll all have to live in their car which is totally not big enough for the three of them and all their stuff an oh God where will they put all their stuff if that happens and some more catastrophic events but Kenny stuffs some biscuits and gravy into the blondes piehole before it can get cold. Tweek hesitantly chews before flying off into comfort food heaven.

After breakfast is finished, he and Craig clean up so Tweek can take a power nap and Kenny helps Craig get dressed for a round of errand running. First stop is to the mechanics shop where they talk with Clyde and Stan the entire time their car is getting its repairs done, then to the grocery store, then the mall for birthday present shopping, and finally they grab some lunch on the way home.

Tweek is awake and in the middle of his daily cleaning spree, surgical mask and rubber gloves making him look like a mad scientist/meth cook mash-up. Once he’s done and has the “Gear,” as Craig and Kenny call it, put up, he sits with them and eats lunch to cartoons.

From there, they all dick around the house, read books, scroll through their phones, play games, and perform other such menial distractions from boredom. Five in the afternoon is mandatory cuddle puddle playtime, where they all pile into bed, fool around, and take a short nap together. Kenny wakes up first and starts dinner, Tweek emerging shortly after to assist. Craig comes when called and they eat while watching the new movie Kenny wanted to watch that morning. Afterwards more couch cuddling ensues as they all kill each other in some multiplayer shooters.

They shower together to “save on water” and may or may not fool around once more before Tweek returns to his graveyard shift and Craig and Kenny sleep away the night until his return.

Another day in the life of Kenny McCormick: caretaker, “mom,” husband.


End file.
